Take a chance on love
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: ONESHOT! Booth and Brennan finally admit to their feelings. just some little fluff i came up with.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones or any of the characters, I'm merely a lonely girl looking for love in all the wrong places and want to see a happy ending. Thank you and good night.

-------------------------------------------

_My family left me alone to protect me from harm. My brother put me in an orphanage because I closed my heart up and wouldn't let him be my only family. I was left alone by the age of fifteen and a half, with nothing to show, but a broken heart and being emotionally withdrawn._

_I soon learned to trust nobody and buried myself in my work. Everything was fine and would have stayed that way had you never would have walked through that door and into my life. People say you made my life different, made me more alive…but I don't know what that means. Angela says you gave me the ability to breathe and live a life I never knew I could. _

"Tempe, your hunky FBI agent is here." Angela said walking into her friend's office, where she sat working on her book.

"Ange, stop that." She said saving her work, closing her laptop, then grabbing a file from her desk drawer.

"Fine, sweetie, but all I'm saying is he's hot and he wants you." She said smiling as she walked to sit across from her.

"You don't know that."

"That may be true, but I can tell you want him."

"Ange, you couldn't be further from the truth." Tempe said denying her real feelings.

"Oh come on, you can see it on your face. You want to jump _his_ bones."

"ANGELA!" Tempe screamed as Angela laughed and Booth entered.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked standing in the door way.

"nope." Angela said getting up and walking out, laughing as she passed him.

"Hey Bones." He said shrugging and entering her office.

"Hi Booth. What do you need?"

"Nothing just came to check up on you. I haven't heard from you since last week and wanted to make sure your doing alright." He lied sitting across from her in a chair Angela had occupied moments before.

"Well I'm doing fine. A lot of work though, Dr. Goodman's got me working on all sorts of things. How have you been?" she questioned closing the folder and placing it back into her drawer.

"I've been doing ok I guess, just got back from trying to convince Rebecca to let me have Parker for the weekend, but no such luck." He said a little upset.

"Sorry to hear that." She said offering him a smile to cheer him up.

"Its ok." he said, then thought before speaking again. "Look I was wondering if you could steal a few hours away from work, if you wouldn't mind coming to get some lunch. My treat."

"You know what I would like that a lot. I'm about due for my lunch break anyways." She said getting up from her desk and walked towards the door.

"Great. Where would you like to go?" he asked following her out of her office and towards the platform.

"Anywhere I can get something good to eat. For some reason I've been craving Italian."

"that's great, I know this little Italian restaurant 20 minutes from here, if you want to go there." He said as she stopped and faced Zach and Hodgins.

"I would hate to ask you to go through so much for me." she said to him, then to Zack and Hodgins. "I'm going to leave for about an hour and a half. Zach I want those remains cleaned by the time I get back and Hodgins try and see if you can find out what sort of particle is stuck to the humorous." She then turned and left, Booth behind her the while way.

"It's nothing at all, Tempe trust me. I would like to take you to the restaurant if that's where you want to eat." He said opening the lab doors for her to walk out.

"Thank you Booth, I would love to try it out." She said walking to the SUV. He would have opened the door for her there too, but it would have raised a few eyebrows and she got there first.

"Great, then that's where we'll go." He got in on his side and started the car, pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards their destination.

Thirty minutes later they were seated across from one another at the little Italian restaurant waiting to order and looking through the menus. A waiter walked up to them and placed their orders.

"I'll have the shrimp fedichini alfredo with iced tea to drink." Tempe said closing her menu and handing it to the waitress.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs with Pepsi to drink." Booth gave her his order then his menu and the waitress disappeared with a promise their drinks would be there soon and the food would take a while.

"So, it's really nice here." Tempe said looking around the place from her seat.

"Yes, it is." He said trying to look around as well, but found himself always turning his attention back to her.

"Thanks Booth for bringing me here I really have been meaning to get out of the lab for a while and you presented the opportunity."

"Anytime, just give me a call and I'll come up with an excuse." He said smiling to her as the waitress came back with their drinks and bread sticks.

"I love these." She said picking up a stick of bread and ripped a small piece to eat.

"They are good." he agreed grabbing one and eating it for himself.

They sat there for another ten minutes before the food was brought to them and they ate while talking about whatever would come to mind. Occasionally changing the topic when they would began to argue over it.

After lunch they got up and left. Booth got in the car and pulled out of the drive way and headed back to the museum, but took an unexpected stop along the way.

"Where are we going?" she asked from her seat looking around.

"Just to this little place I know, you don't mind do you? I mean do you have to be a work right now?" he asked looking to his watch, then her.

"No, no. this is fine. Just a little curious." She replied.

"good." he said pulling the car to the side and getting out, she soon got out and followed him.

They walked a small distance from the car and came across a little lake and waterfall. A few ducks sat swimming in the water and the water came from a high cliff and hit the rocks on the bottom, the sound rushed to her ears and made Tempe feel relaxed.

"You like it?" Booth asked noticing how she had closed her eyes to relax better.

"It's beautiful. How did you know this place was here?" she asked following him as he walked to a small bridge.

"Parker once brought me here. It's quiet and peaceful. I though you might like it since you said you've been having a rough week and all." He said trying not to look her in the eyes for fear she might see the truth behind everything he said.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"anytime." He whispered back.

Tempe stood there looking at the rainbow the water made as it fell. The whole time she never knew Booth had been watching her, until she looked.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her smile fading.

"I have to be honest with you." He said and her heart began to race. Thoughts filled her head on what he had to be honest about.

Was he leaving her? Was he going on some serious case that would leave them apart for a long time? Did he have another case for her to solve? Was either of them in danger? Negative thoughts filled her mind and she couldn't think straight.

"ok." she choked out, trying not to make the difference noticeable.

"I've been thinking about you a lot, you know?" he asked not sure how she would take his confession.

"I think about you too." She said unsure of what he meant.

"I mean not just about work and all, I mean you know as…a friend?" he said, but it was more of a question.

"We're more than partners Booth, we are friends." She said her face becoming more confused by the minute.

"I know, but…I'm not sure how to say this." He said looking away from her as he began to fidget his fingers.

"Just come out and say it then. I won't mind." She said honestly, just wanting him to get on with what he had to say.

"Bones I like you and not just like friends, I mean I really like you. I could even imagine myself loving you. Hell I think I already love you." He spoke quickly hoping the quicker he spoke the quicker she'd get it and respond to it.

"What?" she asked confused, unable to believe what she just heard.

Booth moved in close to her and brought one hand up to cup her face. He gently tilted it upwards and came down to place a kiss, but stopped inches from her mouth incase she wanted to pull away, but instead she inched closer and allowed their lips to meet.

The kiss was soft and slow at first; almost testing the waters, then turned a little more passionate as Booth's tongue licked her lips. Tempe opened her mouth to allow him in and deepen the kiss. They stood there for a minute but it felt like an eternity.

They pulled away when they needed to breath and rested their foreheads together smiling.

"I said I loved you." Booth finally answered her question.

"I think I got that." She joked smiling.

Every cell in her body told her that this was wrong, that they were just friends and partners. Everything in her brain told her to back out now before she got too involved and got hurt again, but for the first time in fifteen years, Temperance thought with her heart instead of her mind. She knew Booth would never do anything to hurt her and would do everything to protect her.

Booth starred down at Tempe and glared into her eyes, knowing she had begun to trust him. He knew it would take time for her to open her heart completely, but he was glad she would consider doing that for him.

They stood there for another fifteen minutes or so talking about whatever would come to mind and even about starting a relationship when they finally turned around and left towards the car and drove back to the museum.

The second Tempe walked in Angela ran up to her smiling demanding to know what had happened, but all Tempe did was smile and walk back to her office. Angela ran towards Booth who had been walking in behind her to make sure she got in safely.

"So, did you finally tell her?" Angela asked.

"Yes." He said trying to get her to calm down.

"So how did she take it? I mean the truth and all?"

"She's here smiling isn't she?" Booth asked looking back to the office.

"Oh sweetie." Angela yelled jumping and smiling. "I knew she really loved you. It was only a matter of time before she realized it."

"You know, Angela, thank you for pushing me into telling her. I'm glad you did."

"Anytime sweetie."

_I never knew one person could change me life so drastically, but I'm glad you're the person who did it. The people say I've changed; I've become happier with my life, living it for what it's worth and not burying my life so deep in my work. _

_Not too long ago I was alone and wouldn't let anyone in for fear of being hurt, but with you I took a risk and everyday of my life I'm glad I did so. For you are the only person to restore my broken heart and aching soul. You showed me what love really is and proved to me happiness is possible._

_I'm not sure where I'd be without you, but I'm more than happy to see where I am with you. To the man who found the key to my heart and set it free I give you my life, my soul, my heart, my body and my mind. I'm yours and you are mine, nobody can change that._

_--------------------------------_

please review and let me know what you guys thought of this.


End file.
